


A Valentine of Endings and Beginnings

by kat888



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Sided! Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat888/pseuds/kat888
Summary: Josie has been crushing on Hope Mikaelson for a while, and now that it's Valentine's day she may try to do something about it.





	A Valentine of Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Josie entered my heart too fast and too hard <3 Hope you enjoy it!

Josie Saltzman has had her fair share of crushes in her life. And all of them, in one way or another, ended up under the predatory eyes of her twin sister Lizzie, who most often than not would get her way. Which is why Josie was dead set on keeping this one a secret.  
She didn't plan on liking a girl that had rejected her and her sister's offers of friendship time and time again. A girl that, for all intents and purposes, couldn't stand most of the students in the Salvatore's Boarding School, and was for some reason Josie's father's favorite one. But still, Hope Mikaelson somehow made her way into Josie's heart.  
It was Valentine's day. Lizzie chatted non stop in her sister's ear about the boys that had already asked her out, but Josie wasn't paying attention. No, she was thinking about the little heart she had sneaked into Hope's room the night before. Who would she think was the author? Not Josie, that was for sure. She kept her crush a secret as best as she could from everyone. But she couldn't let a date like that pass by without doing anything.  
Clearing away those thoughts, she followed Lizzie to have breakfast.  
From every side of the halls there were students holding love letters, chocolates and flowers, maybe having received them or on their way to present a significant other. Just as Josie sat down, MG appeared in front of her.  
"I have somethings for you guys!" He was carrying a bunch of little notes.  
"Of course, he is in charge of the love mail this year," Josie thinks to herself with disinterest. "Lizzie, those are for you"- Taking out some of the notes, he separates the biggest one with a shy smile - This one is from me, the best one of course.  
Rolling her eyes, Lizzie snatched the papers from his hand, "Yeah, thanks MG." She turned to her sister with excited eyes. "I bet Noah send me one! Of course, he is too romantic to just boring ask me to my face." And proceeded to sort through the pack.  
Josie was about to say something to placate the sad look that overtook MG's face when he suddenly turned to her. "Here you go, Josie." She received less than her sister, which was unsurprising. Some were from friends, some were from this one annoying macho werewolf that couldn't get no for an answer, but what made Josie stop was the last one. A light pink paper, surrounded by little drawings of purple hearts, it said:  
Josie, I know you will spent the day making sure everyone else has a lovely time, but I wish for you to have a best day to remember. Eat some chocolates, break some hearts, and own the school like you deserve.  
Kisses,  
Your secret admirer.  
Bewildered, Josie lowered her head to the note. "Jasmine scent" - she recognized - "My favorite."  
Who could it have been? She didn't have anyone interested in her like that, and only her sister would know about her favorite flower. Could it be-  
"Josie!" Her sister was trying to get her attention. "Aren't you listening?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, what?"  
"We have to get me prepared for my date with Noah! He is kind of a hipster, so I need to look good but without seeming as if I'm trying too hard."  
And that's how Josie spent her entire saturday morning picking outfits for her sister, only for her to refuse them all. When she finally settled for a dress dad got her last Christmas and said goodbye with an air kiss was that Josie went back to wonder about the mysterious note. She knew it was probably just some prank someone thought as funny, but she couldn't help but wonder if couldn't it have been Hope. There was no evidence whatsoever, but it wasn't impossible right?  
She made her resolve to take a chance. It would do no good to just do nothing, and she kind of desperately wanted to maybe finally be liked back. 

●●●

Josie entered the common room, spotting Hope in one of the corners drawing something in her sketchbook, with no one else on sight. She took a deep breath, clutching the roses she was hiding behind her back, and took the steps.  
"Hey Hope." She smiled nervously, wishing her hands would stop sweating.  
Said girl lifted her eyes from the book. "Josie Saltzman" - she pronounced the name carefully - "what can I do for you?"  
"Well, I-  
"JOSIE!" She jumped from the scare. "I have been looking for you everywhere!"  
Lizzie barged in the room coming to a stop next to the two girls.  
"Uh Liz weren't you supposed to be on your date?" Josie was desperately trying to better hide the roses behind her back.  
"Believe it or not, that smelly punk showed up drunk to our date. It was lunch! I dumped his ass in no time of course, and now I still may have the time to save my Valentine's day." She finally noticed Hope. "What the hell are you doing here with her?"  
"Ahn.." Josie tried to come up with an answer.  
But Hope came first. "Surprised your sister might actually talk to people other than you? I know it must be shocking news."  
"Look, you little father thief I-  
Thanking the girls distraction with each other, Josie quickly threw the flowers under the closest armchair.  
"Ugh, I have more to do with my day. Come on Josie." Lizzie caught her sister's arm and began to pull her away from Hope. "We have a date to choose!"

●●●

Eleven love notes later and four hundred criticisms against the school's boys, Lizzie finally picked the winner and promptly went to give the news to her newest date. By then it was almost dark, and Josie was getting worried. By this hour it would be impossible to get Hope by herself. But then an idea hit her.  
Hope's room! The girl wouldn't be there at the moment, Josie was sure, so she could leave something for her there. Getting paper and a pen, Josie wrote some of the lyrics from We Could Happen, adapting it to fit with her and Hope. It was a cute song wasn't it? Maybe not perfect, but it was the best as possible with the little time she had. Settling it on an envelope, she quietly wished herself good luck.  
Arriving in Hope's door, a quick spell opened it and Josie got in, wondering the best place to put the letter. She didn't wanna take long cause Hope could get there at any moment, and it wasn't her right to be there anyway so she didn't wanna snoop. But before she could choose she heard steps and voices approaching the door.  
Josie threw herself under the bed and pressed her hand to the floor, whispering a spell so she would go unnoticed. It was right on time, as the door opened and two people walked in.  
"I can't believe you let them treat you like that Henry." It was Hope.  
"It's not like I have a choice. And it's really big of you to say that, considering your super crush on one of them." Josie paled at the words.  
"He is not! Roman is just friends with them, which yeah is still bad but not as much."  
"So why don't you just ask him out?"  
"No way in hell am I doing that in Valentine's day. It's such a cliche, especially with those cheesy love letters."  
"Yeah, whatever. Got what you wanted? I'm hungry, they are probably serving dinner already."  
As the two teenagers headed out, Josie stood frozen in place, wishing not for the first time in her life for her to be anyone else less pathetic and worthless than her.

●●●

When Josie finally got to her bedroom, she threw herself in the bed, letting her tears finally drop. Why couldn't this day be over already?  
But then the door opened, her sister making her way to the room. "The date was perfect Jo! Christopher is everything Noah wishes to be, and I think in a few days I might have an official boyfriend!" And then proceeded to narrate the evening's events, obliviously to her sister's crying face.  
That was the last time she would try something like that. And for a while, everything was normal, with Josie just staying in her shadow not bringing anyone's attention.  
Until Penelope Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
